Demam
by amefurin
Summary: Gara-gara setan bernama Karma, Gakushuu jadi kehujanan, mandi lumpur jalanan, tak enak badan, dan terancam kehilangan gelar siswa teladan penuh kehormatan. Sungguh keterlaluan. Sebagai pembalasan, Gakushuu memberinya demam.


_Disclaimer_: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**DEMAM**

* * *

Pagi yang muram dan sepi. Hujan turun deras sejak dini hari, dan hingga kini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Asano Gakushuu menyusuri jalanan dari stasiun menuju SMA Kunugigaoka di bawah naungan payung hitam. Sejujurnya, pagi ini ia sedang demam. Namun petuah ayahanda tercinta mengatakan, membolos sekolah itu hukumnya haram. Maka tak peduli badan sedang meriang, hujan pun tetap ia terjang. Ia cuma berharap hari yang muram ini berlalu dengan tenang, tanpa ada gangguan, supaya nanti ia bisa lekas pulang dan mengistirahatkan badan.

Dan harapan itu langsung hancur saat Akabane Karma muncul tiba-tiba, merebut payungnya, dan ngibrit dalam sekejap mata.

Gakushuu yang mulai kehujanan sontak mengejar si tersangka pencurian yang tampak bahagia membawa dua payung di tangan.

Adegan berkejaran di bawah derai hujan bisa jadi terkesan romantis, tergantung lagu apa yang sedang diputar di _playlist_. Coba putar lagu romansa atau sekalian lagu India, maka Gakushuu dan Karma akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Sayangnya, alih-alih lagu cinta, yang terdengar adalah sumpah serapah dari mulut Gakushuu yang tengah dilanda murka.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan payungku atau kubenamkan kepalamu yang sinting itu ke dasar selokan!"

* * *

Jam pelajaran pertama, matematika. Di kelas 2-A, semua murid duduk di bangku masing-masing, mengenakan blazer abu-abu rapi. Semuanya, kecuali dua pemuda berperawakan serupa yang malah mengenakan baju olahraga. Gara-garanya seragam mereka basah kuyup oleh air hujan, kotor oleh comberan, dan penuh becek lumpur jalanan.

_Lah kok bisa?_

Bisa. Karena begitu Gakushuu berhasil menangkap Karma berikut payung yang dicurinya, mereka berdua terlibat pergulatan intens bak atlet _judo _di atas arena. Saling banting, saling tendang, saling cekik, dan berakhir dengan jatuh terguling-guling di atas tanah berlumpur.

Tidak usah dianggap serius. Keseharian mereka memang seperti itu. Diwarnai pertengkaran-pertengkaran seru yang sebenarnya lebih cocok dibilang aksi saling bunuh. Satu catatan saja; _don't try this at home._ Bahkan payung hitam yang diperjuangkan Gakushuu sampai basah-basahan pun terbang entah ke mana, lantaran dirinya terlalu sibuk menghajar Karma. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada seragam mereka yang berubah warna jadi cokelat tanah. Jadi untuk sementara, mereka ganti pakai _jersey _olahraga saja.

Sang ketua OSIS mengikuti pelajaran sambil menahan dongkol dalam hati. Kedatangan Karma pagi tadi benar-benar merusak harinya. Lha, bayangin aja. Sedang tidak enak badan, diajak hujan-hujanan. Sudah berseragam rapi plus tampan, dibikin basah-basahan. Datang ke sekolah dalam kondisi basah kuyup dan coreng moreng seperti tentara habis mengikuti kamp pelatihan, sungguh memalukan.

_Pluk!_ Selembar kertas lecek yang dilipat-lipat kecil jatuh di atas meja Gakushuu. Tanpa menoleh pun Gakushuu tahu ini ulah siapa. Dari seluruh siswa di SMA Kunugigaoka, cuma Karma seorang yang berani berbuat iseng padanya. Jemari Gakushuu membuka lipatan kertas, ada satu kalimat tertulis di sana.

_Gakushuu sakit?_

Karma yang duduk di bangku belakang diam-diam mengamati Gakushuu. Matanya jeli, ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut _blonde _stroberi itu menggigil, meski yang bersangkutan berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap wajar.

Salah Karma juga, sih. Keusilannya sudah kelewatan. Mana Gakushuu dari rumah memang sudah agak meriang. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum suhu tubuhnya naik ke awang-awang.

—atau memang sudah kejadian. Gakushuu meraba kening dengan punggung tangan, panasnya seperti tempe baru keluar dari penggorengan. Mungkin suhu tubuhnya sudah mencapai angka tiga puluh sembilan.

Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan surat dari Karma.

Dan Karma dengan seenak jidat menafsirkan absennya jawaban sebagai _ya_.

_Pluk!_ Satu lagi kertas berlipat jatuh di atas meja.

_Lemah sekali. Kehujanan sebentar langsung sakit. Istirahat sana ke ruang kesehatan,_ demikian bunyinya.

Gakushuu mengabaikannya.

_Pluk!_

_Gaku, ketinggalan satu atau dua jam pelajaran tidak akan membuat peringkatmu merosot ke nomor dua kok. Kecuali aku benar-benar serius mau mengalahkanmu._

Alis Gakushuu berkedut, mulai jengkel.

_Pluk!_

Gakushuu memilih tidak membukanya.

_Pluk!_

Masih bergeming.

_Plukplukplukplukpluk—_

Habis sudah sumbu kesabaran Gakushuu. Dengan murka ia menyingkirkan kertas-kertas kecil yang berserakan di meja. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Karma, memasang tatapan setajam _katana_, lantas melemparinya dengan buku diktat setebal hampir tiga ratus halaman. Meski berjarak enam bangku, akurasi lemparan Gakushuu sempurna. Tepat menuju sasaran tanpa sedikit pun menyerempet kepala-kepala yang dilaluinya. Tapi Karma lebih gesit, refleks menelengkan kepala. Buku yang dilempar dengan kekuatan sedahsyat meriam neraka pun meleset menghantam dinding kelas.

Mendengar suara gedebukan, sang guru yang sedang sibuk menulis di papan tulis menoleh. Semua anak didiknya anteng-anteng saja seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan Gakushuu yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk tegak dan menulis dengan elegan di bukunya. Hanya satu yang janggal; ada buku diktat tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai, tepat di samping bangku Karma. Dan entah kenapa, buku itu mengeluarkan asap_—e_fek dilempar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Bukumu jatuh, Karma-kun?"

"Bukan, _sensei_." Karma nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ini buku Asano-kun yang terbang sendiri ke sini."

Pandangan sang guru beralih pada Asano junior yang tersenyum tampan. "Mungkin Akabane berhalusinasi, _sensei_. Tidak mungkin benda mati bisa terbang sendiri."

"Aku serius, _sensei_," sanggah Karma dengan nada suara hampir merajuk. "Buku Asano-kun dirasuki siluman berwujud lipan dan hampir membuat kepalaku benjol."

_Pffft—_seisi kelas menahan tawa.

Tidak ingin keabsurdan muridnya semakin menjadi-jadi, sang guru memutuskan menyuruh Karma dan Gakushuu maju mengerjakan soal matematika di depan. Tujuan sebenarnya sih untuk menguji apakah akal sehat mereka masih jalan atau sudah agak miring ke kanan.

"Gaku, apa otakmu masih bisa bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Karma berbisik meremehkan.

"Bukankah otakmu sendiri yang sudah tidak beres?" balas Gakushuu sarkatis. Pembawaannya tak berubah meski kondisi badan rasanya tidak karuan. "Kita buktikan saja siapa yang selesai pertama."

Detik selanjutnya, Gakushuu dan Karma menggurat kapur dengan kecepatan super. Menulis deretan rumus dan angka-angka seakan cara mengerjakannya sudah mereka pahami di luar kepala. Seisi kelas memalingkan pandangan; silau melihat duo jenius unjuk kemampuan.

Mendadak, gerakan kapur Gakushuu berhenti. Karma menoleh dan mendapati Gakushuu memegangi kepala, raut wajahnya tampak menahan sakit. Tak lama, tubuhnya limbung seperti hendak jatuh. Terdengar jeritan panik dari beberapa anak. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Karma beranjak, sigap menangkap punggung Gakushuu sebelum menghantam lantai.

Gakushuu masih sadar, kepalanya cuma sedikit kliyengan. Mata violet bertemu merkuri dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti. Napas Karma hangat menyapu wajahnya, punggung terasa nyaman dalam rengkuhan tangan si setan merah.

Mendadak, waktu seperti berhenti berputar.

Disuguhi adegan roman klise ala sinetron, kelas dipenuhi jeritan dari beberapa _fujoshi_ yang tak sengaja mendapat asupan. Bahkan yang bukan _fujoshi _pun diam-diam terkesan. Bagaimana tidak, ada dua pemuda tampan yang saling bertatapan dengan pose sedemikian dan wajah saling berdekatan. Duhai, betapa menyegarkan.

Sadar dirinya jadi tontonan, Gakushuu rikuh melepaskan diri. Karma pun bicara pada sang guru, minta izin untuk membawa Gakushuu ke ruang kesehatan. Dan Gakushuu tak punya pilihan selain menurut saja.

* * *

"Dasar _tsundere_. Kalau sakit bilang saja, tidak usah sok kuat. Kalau tadi kau pingsan beneran lalu kepalamu benjol kejeduk lantai bagaimana?"

Karma bagaikan emak-emak saat menasehati Gakushuu. Saat ini, dokter sekolah sedang tidak ada. Semua keperluan merawat Gakushuu, Karma yang kerjakan. Bukannya dia perhatian. Karma cuma merasa bertanggung jawab atas demam yang menyerang sang ketua.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang sudah membuatku basah kuyup kehujanan. Pergi sana."

Dahi Gakushuu sudah dikompres air hangat. Tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal. Cukup istirahat sebentar, pasti kondisinya akan baikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tumben Karma langsung nurut. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku saja," pesannya enteng, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ruang kesehatan terletak jauh sekali dari kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak seperti kau yang suka bawa ponsel ke sekolah."

"Gampang. Nyalakan lilin dan gambar pentagon di lantai, lalu sebut namaku tiga kali, maka—"

"—maka raja iblis akan mendatangiku."

Karma mengikik geli, berjalan menuju pintu. "Dah, Gakuchuu~"

Gakushuu pun memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Nah, kalau begini kan _kawaii_. Coba setiap hari seperti ini."

Tak tahan melihat wajah _kawaii_ Gakushuu ketika tertidur, Karma mengeluarkan ponsel dengan kedua mata menyala kuning terang dan tanduk keluar dari dua sisi kepala.

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba. Normalnya, Karma akan pergi ke kantin membeli roti dan susu stroberi sebagai pengisi ulang energi. Tapi, alih-alih berjalan ke kantin, Karma malah berbelok ke ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya berhias seringai usil yang amat mencurigakan. Entah rencana jahat apa yang dia pikirkan.

Pintu dibuka, Gakushuu masih berbaring di kasur.

"Aduh, kasihan~ Asano-kun sakit demam. Mungkin dia belajar semalam-malaman demi mempertahankan peringkat satu supaya tidak jatuh ke tanganku."

Gakushuu bangkit, bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Karma duduk di samping ranjangnya, cengar-cengir bahagia. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Pemuda _ginger _itu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Ada foto Gakushuu di sana, terlelap dengan damainya. Wajah sedikit memerah akibat demam. Foto itu sebenarnya tidaklah memalukan, andai tidak ada tambahan filter kuping dan hidung kucing, lengkap dengan kumis dan rona merah jambu di pipi.

_Caption_nya, _oyasumi koneko-chan~_

Foto itu sudah tersebar luas ke seantero sekolah dan kini viral.

"Kau tahu Gakushuu, foto ini mendapat sambutan meriah dari anak-anak satu sekolah. Mereka bilang, _kawaii_~ Mungkin sebentar lagi gelarmu akan berganti. Dari siluman lipan jadi siluman kucing. Ahahaha siluman kucing! Bukankah julukan itu cocok untukmu?"

Kalau membuat orang jengkel adalah sebuah pekerjaan dengan bayaran besar, maka Gakushuu yakin, Karma pasti sudah masuk dalam jajaran orang-orang terkaya di dunia. Manusia satu ini sudah sukses menjatuhkan reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan penuh kehormatan yang disegani di seantero sekolah.

Gakushuu cuma tersenyum. Ya, cuma tersenyum. Namun tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura merah pekat penuh amarah seperti _jinchuuriki _dari anime sebelah.

"Karma, pernah merasakan jatuh dari lantai tiga?"

Nada suara Gakushuu rendah dan mengancam, mata violetnya menatap pada balkon di luar jendela, seakan benar-benar berniat menyeret Karma ke sana dan menjatuhkannya dari lantai tiga. Namun Karma tak terintimidasi sama sekali.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar serius mau mengirimmu ke neraka, Karma."

"Gaku, kau lupa? Raja nerakanya ada tepat di depan matamu. Ahahahaha—"

Gakushuu harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjejalkan gelas bekas teh hangat ke mulut Karma yang terbuka lebar. Atau mencolok matanya dengan tangkai bunga pajangan di meja nakas. Tidak. Gakushuu punya ide lain yang lebih cemerlang untuk mengalahkan Karma, manusia paling iseng sejagad raya.

Kebetulan sekali, sejak tadi Karma duduk manis di tepi ranjangnya. Dengan mata bersinar licik, Gakushuu mendekat. Menangkup rahang Karma dengan kedua tangannya, lantas dengan gerakan supercepat—sampai Karma tak mampu mengelak—ia mengecup bibirnya. Awalnya hanya bersentuhan. Lalu dilanjutkan ke dalam. Lidahnya memasuki goa yang melongo tanpa pertahanan. Melumatnya penuh perasaan.

Karma mematung bak manekin. Terlalu _shock_ sampai tak mampu bereaksi. Setelah lima detik bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Gakushuu, barulah kesadarannya kembali. Bahu Gakushuu dia dorong kuat-kuat, lantas mundur dengan panik sampai terduduk di ranjang sebelah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT?!"

Karma gemetar menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dijamah oknum tak bertanggung jawab.

"KAU KERASUKAN SETAN APA SIH?! APA DEMAM BISA MEMBUATMU JADI BERNAFSU?! PIKIRANMU TERGANGGU? OTAKMU GESER BERAPA SENTI?! AKU MASIH NORMAL, TAU!"

Wajah Karma merona merah. _Manis sekali, _pikir Gakushuu geli, _seperti seorang perawan yang baru saja dirampas ciuman pertamanya._

Tunggu—

"Eh? Tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Karma merengut marah. "Kalau iya memang kenapa?!"

"Pffft—HAHAHAHAHA—"

Kalau ada yang penasaran ingin melihat seorang Asano Gakushuu yang berkarisma dan penuh wibawa bisa tertawa lepas, sekaranglah saatnya. Cuma di depan Karma ia bisa mengekspresikan emosi yang sesungguhnya.

Itu artinya, Karma istimewa.

Detik selanjutnya, ruang kesehatan sekolah gaduh oleh suara gedebak-gedebuk. Bantal, guling, sampai kasur dilempar Karma ke muka Gakushuu. Serangan balasan atas perbuatannya yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Namun tak berselang lama, gantian Karma yang meriang. Dengan sangat mendadak kesehatannya menurun drastis. Suhu tubuh memanas, sepanas dahi Gakushuu sebelum dikompres air hangat.

Jadi inilah tujuan Gakushuu me- me- menci- menciumnya, pikir Karma sambil merinding disko. Ia masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa rivalnya seumur hidup baru saja merampas ciuman pertamanya. Bukan hanya untuk mempermalukannya, namun juga menularkan virus penyakit padanya. Mungkin justru itulah tujuan utamanya. _Kurang ajar, _Karma merutuk dalam hati.

Satu hal yang belum diketahui Karma; _Gakushuu melakukannya karena memang ingin_.

Selanjutnya, Karma tidak kembali lagi ke kelas. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Maka sisa hari itu ia habiskan dengan berbaring di ranjang samping Gakushuu.

"Jadi kau mentransfer virus demam padaku? Terima kasih lho." Karma bicara dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit.

"Terima kasih kembali. Aku baik hati kan?"

Karma mencibir. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku tidak lekas sembuh dan besok tidak bisa masuk sekolah, bagaimana? Mana di rumah sedang tidak ada orang."

"Karma, kalau mau kutemani dan kurawat sampai sembuh bilang saja. Tidak usah pakai kode-kodean segala."

"Ogah. Yang ada makin parah sakitnya."

"Kurang ajar."

Gakushuu melirik ke samping. Karma tengah memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya dibungkus selimut sampai ke dagu.

"Hei," Gakushuu memanggil, lantas bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya?"

"Ciumanku."

"Gaku, sepertinya demam sudah membuat jiwamu terganggu ya? Sarafmu ada yang korslet?"

"Aku serius nanyanya."

Karma bungkam, enggan menjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau rasa stroberi."

"Tutup mulutmu! Itu membuatku mual!" Karma memprotes, berbalik memunggungi Gakushuu dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Gakushuu tersenyum geli, lantas memejamkan mata. Bahagia sekali tampaknya sudah berhasil mengalahkan Karma, manusia paling iseng sejagad jumantara.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Baru saja hendak terlelap, sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Gakushuu tersentak, membuka mata. Wajah Karma ada di atasnya, tak berjarak. Kalau tadi raut mukanya seperti laki-laki muda yang baru saja direnggut paksa keperjakaannya, kali ini berubah jadi _seme-ish_ yang siap mendominasi lawannya. Gakushuu tersenyum dalam hati (lantaran bibirnya sibuk beradu dengan bibir Karma), tangan terulur merengkuh punggung dan tengkuk leher Karma, menariknya semakin mendekat.

"Dasar _tsundere_," komentar Gakushuu begitu bibir mereka terpisah. "Jadi demam itu sekarang juga menginvasi kejiwaanmu, eh?"

Karma tersenyum. "Biarlah. Kita sama-sama gila sekarang."

Dan, bukan Gakushuu namanya kalau membiarkan dirinya didominasi. Selepas adu lidah dan geligi yang menggetarkan hati, ia membalik posisi.

Akhirnya, sisa hari itu dihabiskan Gakushuu dan Karma untuk pergulatan ronde kedua. Kali ini tidak di becek lumpur jalanan, namun di atas ranjang.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N

Halo~ masih adakah yang bertengger di fandom ini? '-'/ Sebenernya ini tulisan lama yang lupa belum dipublikasi. Ga sengaja nemu di dasar timbunan file-file laptop, revisi sana-sini, dan jadilah fanfic ini. Maafkeun kalo krenyes-krenyes gimana gitu. Duh jadi kangen sama dua setan kecilku :")

Akhir kata, makasih sudah mampir dan membaca~


End file.
